The Band
by amfi.inc
Summary: The magic school fairy students of Elfea go to hear an unusual band. Please R


The Band

Kim: Hello people please be nice this is my first fic and no flames please.

Bloom: Review, please

Kim: Right, Tecna, disclaimer

Tecna: Kim doesn't own Winx club. Because if she did, Bloom and Icy would be together and so would Stormy and Flora. All songs are from Simple Plan.

Kim: That's right Stella. Warning!

Stella: This fic may have some bashing later on.

Kim: Musa extra

Musa: please remember Kim is 11 and her mum is managing the account.

Kim: And proud of it. On with the fic!

Sky's POV

I wonder what this is about. The last time we had a three way school meeting was when we expelled Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna. Then again when we found out they did not order the attack.

"What do they want?" I asked the person closest to me, which was Riven,

"How am I to know, your highness?" he sneered.

"Attention, ATTENTION. Now because of all the stress you are all feeling, the teachers and I have decided to have a field trip into town."

"YAY."

"Now because there are many of you, we will be going to go to only one place. WAIT! Before you all complain I want to tell you where you all will be going. You'll be going to the concert for the band Hurt, as it is so popular," the principle said. "Yes!" Timmy and Brandon said.

"Now the concert is tomorrow so you should all get ready." So we all left to get ready.

Bloom's POV

"Bloom, BLOOM! Look who is on the list for our concert," Stella said.

"Who?"

"Only the three most popular magic schools in the land."

"I bet $20 up to 20 of them faint when they see us."

"You're on," she answered. "I bet 21 to 35 faint."

"This will be fun," Tecna said as she came over. "I bet 36 to 42 faint and I put in $30."

"Nice," we said.

"Guys! We're on!" Flora and Musa yelled.

"That was quick, but at least the songs are done." As we went on stage I started to get nervous. I heard the others get ready.

"Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy me and the band."

Look at their faces, they're so funny, they make me want to laugh. Look about 15 of them have fainted… Yes… I won the bet.

I yelled out, "the first song we'll be playing is …Welcome To My Life". As I hear the beat, I start to loose my self in the music.

Riven's POV

Finally… today is the day we are going to the concert. Stupid Timmy slept in late and wouldn't wake up. But we are on the bus now and on our way to the concert. As we got out of the bus, we notice there are a lot of people here. Just then the band came out. I started to stare but with good reason! The band is made up of none other then… Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa… beautiful Musa!

I look around and the others are staring and about 15 of the others have fainted. For some reason Bloom looks happy about this and Stella and Tecna are sad… go figure.

"Look guys, that's Bloom and the others," Sky said 

"No duh, your **_highness_**" I sneer at him. What an idiot.

Just then, Bloom yelled out, "Thank you for coming! I hope you enjoy the band and me." Then she said "the first song we'll be playing is … Welcome to My Life"

Boy, did they put emotion into that song. All the others were shocked.

"Guys! Guys!" yelled Timmy.

Well, almost all of them.

"Guess what I over heard the teachers say. They have back-stage passes and will give them to the best behaved of all of us!" Timmy said.

This is great! We might be able to talk to Musa and the others.

Brandon's POV

Did Timmy just say we might get back-stage passes? Yes, yes, yes this is great. I listen to the end of the song:

"_You never had to work _

_It was always there_

_You don't know what its like_

_What it's like"_

Not to bad… not to bad at all, though very sad.

"The next song is called Thank you," Bloom yelled

"This is odd. First they hate us, now they're thanking us," I said

"_I thought that I could always count on you_

_I thought that nothing could come_ _Between us two_

_We said as long as we would_

_Stick together _

_We'd be all right_

_We'd be ok"_

The others seemed shocked 

"_But I was stupid_

_And you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again"_

"_So thank you for showing me_

_That best friends can't be trusted_

_And thank you for lying to me _

_Your friendship, the good times we had_

_You can have them back"_

I can't believe we hurt them this bad. But we did nearly take away their powers permanently. Of course, then they escaped. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. A teacher was behind me.

She said, "You and the others plus the Trix sisters will be getting back-stage passes."

"_When the tables turn again_

_You'll remember me my friend_

_You'll be wishing I was there with you"_

"_I'll be the one you miss the most_

_But you'll only find my ghost_

_As time goes by_

_You'll wonder why_

_You're all alone"_

Man, they really hate us, don't they.

Musa's POV

Boy, they look upset. I can't wait until they hear one'… wait… one' is about to start… opps, my bad, here goes nothing…

"_We are the last_

_The ones forgotten_

_And this time_

_The futures ours its in our hands"_

Looks at them their faces are so funny.

"_We're the tear in your eyes_

_We're the blood in your veins_

_We're the beat of your hearts_

_We're the sweat on your faces_

_We're the ones you chase_

_We're the promise you made_

_We're the voice in your head_

_We're the lies that you said_

_We're the kids that you pushed away_

_We are…"_

"_We are the last the forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future's ours"_

Tecna's POV

"_Its in our hands_

_We are one"_

Boy, Timmy seems so sad and cute mmm… Timmy.

"_We're the pride of your life_

_We're the light shining deep in your eyes_

_We're the choice that you made_

_We're the smile on your face_

_When you sleep at night"_

I really enjoy this band. It helps after what happened back before. When we defeated all those dark monsters and came back to every one thinking we ordered the bloody attack or something. And I still can't believe… the boys believed it too! Thank god we escaped… and formed this band. With Bloom singing, Musa and I on the guitars, Stella on the keyboard and Flora on the drums.

"_We're best thing you had_

_But you left us behind_

_We're the kids you pushed away" _

Flora's POV

This is so much fun playing on my drums… bang, bang, bang. Looks like Tecna and Musa are having fun and… from what I can see of them, so are Bloom and Stella.

"_We're the pain that you face_

_We're the scars that don't heal_

_We're the tears in your eyes _

_We're the reason that you cry_

_We're the voice in your head_

_We're the lies that you see_

_We're the best thing you had _

_But you pushed us away"_

Oh I just realized… Brandon the others and the Trix sisters were given the schools back-stage passes! Just great.

"_We are the lost the ones forgotten_ _And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

_The lost the ones forgotten_

_We've got nothing to lose_

_Together we stand tall_

_We are one"_

I'll have fun with this. Bloom won't be happy at all. Tecna might be, what with how she was looking at Timmy.

End Chapter

Kim: O.K, I finished this chapter

Bloom: Review so she will right more of it

Stella: Review

Tecna: Review

Flora: Review

Musa: Review

Winx Club people: REVIEW


End file.
